Ami? Why Are You In The Closet?
by Beloved Dawn
Summary: Another senshi stuck in a closet. But this time it's not Usagi. And Ami can't help but have a secret after.
1. Chapter 1

There are sooooo many closet stories out there. So I figured I'd put a little spin on one. And on the "one evil partner" thing.... Mamoru and Usagi have already done everything it seems. Ami might be a little OOC, but I tried to make her as true to herself as I could for this storyline. And I'm imagining the scouts as about 16. I know younger girls do occasionally do things like this, but not in my mind.

"Get back here you pansy ass excuse for a warrior!" Zoicite was pissed. Seriously pissed. First thing this morning Kunzite had almost given him a black eye in training. He couldn't think of anything more painful than being stuck on the training floor with Kunzite. Nephlyte had been so much easier to outmanoeuvre. Then Beryl had threatened and yelled at him. Again. Now he was stuck fighting for a rainbow crystal in the local high school. How could the day get any worse?

Actually, it would be getting a lot worse if he didn't retrieve that crystal. No one deserved to have to face that evil witch Beryl more than once a day. Which brought him back to his pursuit of the small, blue-haired girl currently sprinting down the hallway after causing a distraction. Zoicite knew she had the crystal, and Sailor Moon's posing was just that. Posing. It would feel so good to blast her, but he needed that crystal more than he needed the stress relief.

Knowing he was no match for her in running (what? Had these girls NEVER heard of teleporting? Why did they have to be so damn fast?!?), he looked frantically for any way to trap her. Spotting a partially open door, he grinned evilly, all earlier annoyance at lack of teleporting skills disappearing.

Using his teleporting skills, he appeared next to Sailor Mercury just in time to tackle her into the closet. As he had expected, Mercury turned to skid on top of him, and flipped to standing the first instant she could. He was ready for that, though. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the door shut, sealing it with the Negaverse's dark energy.

"Now what, little mouse? No flame or lightning to bring down the walls, eh? Or masked lunatics to perform 'daring rescues'... You're all on your own. May as well hand over the crystal now, and prevent me needing to harm that adorable little face." His feral grin grew as he took in the girl's frightened face. She couldn't get out of here without using her computer, and she definitely didn't have time. Besides...

Oh shit. "What do you think you're doing with that cryst... DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!" Great. Not only thinking about it, but had done it. That fuku is TIGHT. How in Metallia's name was he supposed to get that crystal out from there?

Zoicite blushed furiously. Seriously, he had signed up for the glory, the esteem... not to grope (and likely traumatize) teenage girls. Apparently his day could get worse. "Shabon Spray!" Dammit!

Ami ran. She didn't have a plan, which was unusual for her. Using her bubbles to shield the scouts, then all take off in different directions while Sailor Moon called attention to herself was Mercury's only plan. Look where that had gotten her. For some reason Zoicite had known she had the rainbow crystal. She could outrun him, but how long would that last?

_Think, girl, think! You can deal with this! You're smarter and braver than him! You're a SENSHI for crying out loud!_ Plans formed before her eyes to be rejected immediately. Zoicite was a craftier opponent than she had pegged him for. It was weird, wasn't it, that all the Shittenou seemed to match so well to the senshi? Mars and Jaedite shared similar firery, troublesome minds, while both Jupiter and Nephlyte had been fans of the 'more power' school of thought.... _Focus! You need to save the crystal! Find a plan Mercury!_

Her inner musings had distracted her enough that she didn't even notice when Zoicite body checked her into the janitor's closet. Only reflexes saved her from ending up on the bottom as her and the curly-haired general skidded across the floor. She managed to flip onto her feet, even with a sudden feeling of vertigo. She put the feeling down to being tackled and held (even if only briefly) by the enemy. The door was shut and sealed before she could even attempt to make a break for it.

_This is very bad!!!_ Her mind screamed as she stood watching the evil young man pick himself off the floor, a satisfied smirk on his face, a challenge in his green eyes. She tuned him out as he started speaking. _How can I possibly defeat him? With only my bubbles I can't overpower him, and he's proven that we're alike enough not to be able to easily outwit him... Alike enough... Shit. This had better work._

With that thought, she slowly raised her hands to the bow on the front of her fuku. Shaking fingers pulled the top away from her chest as she dropped the gem between her breasts, not even comprehending the look of horror on her foe's face. She then crossed her fingers, then her arms "Shabon Spray!"

As the small room filled with mist, she thought of the easiest way to discomfort herself, and prayed as she set her plan into action. _This had better work!_

There was no way he was letting that little one win. _Eventually, her mist would go away, right? Then I can retrieve the gem at my leisure. As soon as she realized her bluff with the top wouldn't work, she'd be willing to hand it over .Right?_ _Now, if only I could find the little brat..._

Zoicite's musings were brought to an abrupt halt as a hand collided with the back of his head. To his eternal chagrin, feminine giggles filled the room. Cursing soon joined it as a delicate boot came down hard on his shins. Then small hands shoved at his chest.

Caught off guard, Zoicite fell backwards, unconsciously grabbing the hands and bringing the source of his frustration down with him. His breath huffed out as her weight landed unceremoniously on his chest. His arms quickly latched around her, preventing her from escaping and disappearing into the mist.

"That wasn't very nice, little one." Zoicite purred. "Now hand over the crystal before I reach in there to grab it." His unconscious blush as he said it proved to Mercury that she had guessed right about distracting her.

"No? Okay then. Don't say I didn't warn you." He murmured, reaching one hand for her chest while keeping her pinned to him with the other. Halfway through the gesture, he forgot what he was doing entirely.

Feeling the hand move, Mercury fought down her jitters and implemented her distraction plan, praying her friends found and freed her soon. Without more hesitation, she leaned down and kissed Zoicite firmly, hands sneaking up to capture his face and prevent him from pulling away. And with no more than that, the shy, intelligent, reserved Ami felt her mind completely shut down.

_What the hell? Gods, this feels so good! What is she doing? _On that though, Zoicite's mind joined Mercury's in forgetting everything. That they were enemies, that they were in the process of trying to claim a magical gem, hell, even that they were locked in the janitors closet in a high school. All he could focus on was the blue-haired beauty clutched to his chest.

The hand that had been reaching for her cleavage found its way over her shoulder and into her hair. His other one continued to rest at the small of her back, no longer restraining. Stroking her spine, he felt a shudder pass through the petite body of the girl that his world had just centered on. He attacked her lips with more passion, feeling her small moan and grinning into the kiss. He hadn't even felt her delicate hands leave his face until he realized one was playing with his ponytail. The sensations of fingers in his hair prompted him to gently turn them until mercury was beneath him.

Breaking the kiss for air, he was shocked at the angry mewling noises that came from the girl beneath him. Looking down into her aqua eyes, he saw a lust as strong as his was growing. Her hands were frantically trying to pull him back down, her mouth pouting adorably. A tender smile spread over his face as he gazed at her lost expression.

"I bet you've never done anything like this, have you Mercury? Never been kissed." He said against her skin as he kissed all over her face and settled with his mouth just behind her jawbone, eyes closed and buried in her hair. The fresh wave of heat coming off her skin answered for him, and he could see her blush in his mind. "That's alright, just feel. Don't try to analyse this. Just go with the flow, pretty one." He nipped softly just below her ear.

Feeling her hands beginning to slide over his back, the blonde quickly returned to her soft mouth. Meanwhile his own hands began their own journeys. The one on her back slowly made its way to her hipbone before hesitating, the softly sliding down to rest briefly on her outer thigh, just under her skirt. It then creeped it's way around to mould to her bottom, stilling its motion.

His other hand crept towards her chest, unconsciously mimicking its earlier journey. She gasped into the kiss as soft fingers flowed over her chest. Suddenly his hand stilled, having come into contact with something not soft. Something he quickly remembered they had been fighting over recently.

Zoicite quickly sprung to his feet. Looking down at the confused and innocently seductive girl on the floor, he inwardly winced. He wrapped his hands around hers and brought her up to stand next to him, before engulfing her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... you... ummm." His stuttered apology was brought to a halt when soft fingers found his lips.

"It's alright. I knew what I was doing. Well, maybe not entirely, but I did give it some thought." Her sweet voice responded, still somewhat thickened by the need her body felt.

He sighed. If not for the crystal, would he have stopped? The crystal... "Can I please have the rainbow crystal?" he was shocked at how his request came out. _I knew I should have made it an order! Dammit, it's to late for that now. Why am I so STUPID!?!?_ Her soft giggle cut him off. It sounded like bells.

"Sorry, no can do. I have a duty to fulfill. And since when do you ask nicely? Usually you're as rude as Mamoru is to Usagi..." She slapped a hand to her mouth. Zoicite grimaced. Her response seemed almost flippant to him. Just kissing her caused her to act like this? _It would be so easy to seduce her out of that bodysuit and run..._

With a sigh he pushed her away. "You are too tempting, you know that? I have a duty too. And this is going to ge me in huge trouble." To the utter surprise of the blue-clad senshi, he gathered her up for one more soul-shattering kiss before stepping back and teleporting away.

"What the hell?" Ami muttered to herself. "Did that really happen?" She raised a hand to her swollen lips. Her first kiss... And man was it one to remember.

She moved towards the door, surprised to find it opened. "Ami! What were you doing in the closet? We were looking all over for you" The dazed water senshi almost got tackled back into the closet when a ball of blonde energy glomped onto her. "Have you still got the crystal?"

The look on everyone's face was priceless as Sailor Mercury blushed fuchsia and reached for her fuku top. They would never ever have thought for her to store anything there.

The next day Ami was almost late for school. That, added to her startling behaviour the previous day, made her friends repeatedly ask her if she was okay. After finally convincing them she was, she went home with the excuse "I have studying to do."

"Why wouldn't I be fine? I just don't kiss and tell. So on that note, there is no WAY I'm showing you gossip mongers my hickey."


	2. authors note

So here is where things stand, as far as I'm concerned. This story was a one-shot, and will stay that way. However, I have set a personal challenge of writing an Ami/Zoicyte story in every clichéd genre I can think of. Some will be angsty, some will be funny, some may even be chaptered. Any story I write about this pair will probably be in this personal challenge. Feel free to offer ideas as you feel like it. I am more than likely to forget something. Comes with being me. I love you all for reading my stories, and especially those who have favourited and alerted them. Thanks!

Beloved Dawn


End file.
